Broken
by SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: These stories are all about Breaking Sam. Each chapter is a stand-alone one-shot. Warning for LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

BROKEN

Fingers clumsy, Sam tried to close his cell. It dropped from suddenly nerveless fingers and clattered to the floor.

Dean's voice echoed in his ears.

"You can't come back. It's safer for us to be apart."

He couldn't get his head around it.

Dean had _always_ been there for him. Except for his time at Stanford, there'd been no time in his life he hadn't been able to count on his brother.

If not to help, at least to _listen._

The man who'd just hung upon him wouldn't even listen.

He didn't want to be Sam's brother anymore.

He could dress it up by saying that they were safer apart. That as long as they were together, the angels and demons would keep manipulating one against the other.

But the truth of it, the truth he could _hear_ in his brother's voice, was that Dean didn't want him around.

Didn't _want_ him to be his brother anymore – didn't want _him_.

Saying he didn't have a brother - that was like saying he didn't have a heart, or lungs. Dean wasn't just _part_ of him - they were two halves of the same whole. One couldn't exist without the other. There was no _Sam_ without Dean.

_Not much of a brother, is he, Sam?_

Sam raised his head, hazel eyes stretched wide with fear and shock.

_I guess he doesn't love you as much as you thought he did. Not anymore, anyway._

He lunged to his feet. "You can't be here!" he choked. "I'm not asleep! You can't be here!"

_And yet, somehow, I _am_. Do you suppose that means you want me here?_

Sam shook his head, struggling for control. He strode to the door, twisted the doorknob. It wouldn't open. Desperate, he stared around the room, knowing already there was no way out.

_Sam. Don't fight this, don't fight _me_. It's inevitable. I'm like the sun, or the moon. I'll always be here. For _you_. _

Sam lunged for his duffel, pawed through it, pulled out his .45.

_I know you can't be planning to use that on me, dear one. _Soft laughter.

Hands shaking, Sam cocked the revolver, put the muzzle in his mouth. A single tear tracked down his face.

_We've been through this before, Sam, _the voice chided. _It won't do any good. I'll just bring you back._

Tongue gun metal bitter, he slowly lowered the gun, dropped it to the floor.

_I will never leave you, Sam._ _You will never be alone. You will never lack a friend, an advocate, a brother, a lover -_

The voice giggled. There was a hitch to that laughter that had Sam's stomach clenching in terror.

"Go _away_!"

_But Sam, without your brother, whom else do you have? Your father's dead, your mother, Jess, and now Dean -_

Sam clenched his fist, punched himself in the head. "Get out!" Then again, "Get out!"

_You think you'll lose yourself once you've let me in, but it's not true. I'm not interested in a slave - that's why I chose you. I want to share, Sam. I want to share everything - with _you_. _

Sam stumbled across the room, eyes wild. He tripped over his duffle on the floor and fell.

"_shut up shut up shut up shut up_!"

The relentless voice was thick with gloating anticipation. _After we kill Michael, the world will be ours._

Crying, moaning, Sam shoved himself into the space between the wall and the bed, as far back into the corner as he could get. "_Please _. . ."

_You'll have everything you ever wanted, I'll make sure of that. Dean and your Mother and Father. Jess. Anyone, anything. All for just that one little word. _

_Is that really so much to ask? _

Moaning, Sam slammed his head against the wall. Again, and then again. After the fifth blow, he was bloody and half-conscious.

Satisfied, for the moment, Lucifer stopped.

After all - wouldn't want to bruise that fine packaging.


	2. Still Broken

Broken is a series of separate stories in which I try to break Sam. Sometimes he breaks, sometimes he doesn't. The stories aren't necessarily connected, except by theme.

Why do I like to break Sam? Partly because I'm a sick freaking puppy.

But mostly because I love it when Dean fixes him.

This piece was inspired by Folsom Prison Blues, when Dean had the brilliantly insane idea to get thrown in prison in order to kill a murderous spirit.

(((((((((())))))))))

STILL BROKEN

"And then there's Milwaukee, so Sam's facing a murder charge all his own." Hendricks grinned mockingly.

Milwaukee.

It took everything Dean had to keep the cocky grin on his face.

Madison.

The guy was talking about Madison. Poor little freaking werewolf girl.

Jesus.

_Sam's tear-drenched face. A single gunshot breaking his brother's heart. Again._

They hadn't spoken of Maddie in months, but Dean knew his brother hadn't forgotten her. Sam's wounds never cauterized – they bled forever.

Maybe coming here hadn't been such a good idea after all.

(((((((((())))))))))

Sam didn't look up when The Suit came into the interview room. There was no point to it. He stared down at the table, thinking of other places, other times.

New Jersey. They'd taken a few days off and gotten a room at a motel on the beach. Dean had stayed with him the whole time; hadn't dumped him for any of his usual barhopping forays. They'd played cards, gone to movies, swam in the ocean – nice.

Maybe when this was over, they could go back there.

What had been the name of that motel? The Flamingo. Yeah, that would be nice.

A hand moved into his line of sight and dropped a picture on the table in front of him.

Sam showed nothing of the shock that tore through him when he saw the dark eyes and beautiful face smiling up at him.

_Maddie_.

"Beautiful, wasn't she?" The detective glanced at the picture, then at the expressionless young man staring down at it. "I can see why you were attracted to her."

He tossed another picture down. "Having a little more trouble understanding why you shot her."

Sam's breathing stayed even as Madison stared up at him with dead eyes.

"Coroner says you shot her with a silver bullet. My partner thinks Dean killed her, but I say it was you. It was _your_ fingerprints on the lamp next to her bed. _You_ a neighbor identified as spending that last day with her."

Sam didn't look up. He thought of Madison alive and the night they'd spent together.

Not the fear in her eyes when she'd asked him to kill her.

The terror right before he'd pulled the trigger.

"It kind of made me want to take a closer look at you," the detective continued.

He tossed a third photograph on top of Madison's.

Jessica.

The explosion was volcanic. When he could think past the roaring in his ears, Sam could hear the detective droning on in the background –

"hottest fire I've ever seen . . . "

_Jessica's eyes staring down at him from the ceiling._

"no accelerant . . . "

_ Blood pooling, dripping down from her stomach. _

"nothing left but ashes . . . "

_Fire licking at her hair, spreading to consume her._

The man leaned over and stared into the blank eyes of the boy sitting before him. "Are you even _listening_ to me?"

Sam didn't respond.

Snorting in disgust, the detective left the room, slamming the door behind him. Going next door to the viewing room, he stared at Sam through the one-way glass. "We're not getting anything out of this one," he said to his partner. "Kid never even blinked."

Sam stared at Jessica and Maddie and waited for what came next.

_Crash and burn._


	3. Betrayal

Okay now, I'm gonna start out with the fact that I LOVE DEAN. He's awesome, amazing, incredible. This is just a what-if one-shot, so don't hurt me!

Remember in 'Metamorphosis', how Dean took a couple of punches at Sam? What if he hadn't stopped, just kept on whaling on him? Dean's always had a temper - but after coming back from Hell? Eyowch!

My sincere thanks to dreamerswaking for suggesting a take-off on this ep. I'm always up for a new way to break Sam. Got a few more cooking. Hope this one works for you-all.

BETRAYAL

Sam jumped up from the table as Dean stomped into their motel room. Astonished, he watched as his older brother walked past him and started to stuff his clothes into his duffel bag.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

No response.

Sam tried again. "What, are you leaving?"

"You don't need me," Dean answered coldly, not looking up. "You and Ruby can go fight demons." He pushed past Sam, going for the door.

Sam grabbed his arm. "Hold on, Dean. Come on, man."

At Sam's touch, Dean spun around and punched his brother in the face.

Knowing Dean had every _right_ to be angry, Sam said, feeling his mouth gingerly. "You satisfied?"

Dean hit him again.

Sam took it. "Guess not," he said wryly.

"You want to tell me what's going on with you and Ruby, besides the psychic bullshit?"

_Oh, crap._ "Dean, it's not -"

Dean grabbed him by the shirt and Sam's hazel eyes widened as a hard fist plowed into his mouth, splitting his lower lip and sending blood spilling down his chin.

Dean cursed and slapped him on the side of the head, making his ears ring. "You stupid _shit_!"

"Dean! Stop!"

"I went to hell for you!" Face twisted with rage, Dean punched Sam again. "_Hell_!"

He slapped Sam sharply across the face, again and again, pushing his brother's flailing hands aside when he tried to shield himself.

"Dean!" Sam gasped.

Dean slugged him again, knocking him to the floor. "You're _fucking _a _demon_!" He aimed a savage kick at Sam, catching him in the ribs and knocking him over onto his back.

"Dean!" Sam stared up with dazed, pain-filled eyes. "_Please_!"

"Please _what_, Sam?" Dean sneered, looming over him. "Forget that a demon killed our mother? Our _father_?" He pulled Sam roughly to his feet and shoved him roughly up against the wall.

"Forget forty years in _Hell!" _A fresh spurt of rage took him and Dean pulled his fist back and slammed it into Sam's jaw with all his strength, sending his brother's head thudding into the wall.

As Sam's body went limp, Dean let him go and he collapsed bonelessly onto the floor.

Dean glared down at him, his breathing harsh and uneven. "You betrayed me, Sam. You betrayed our family. You betrayed the fucking human _race_."

With a final kick to Sam's ribs, Dean turned his back on the last of his family and left the motel.

(((((((((())))))))))

Dean sat in the Impala, staring across the street at the motel.

_It was just a little beat-down. He'll be fine. _

He upended the already half-empty bottle of whiskey and took another healthy swallow.

_Did he think there wouldn't be consequences?_

Damned Alastair had _told _him that Sam was screwing a demon. Hell, he'd even _shown_ him, but Dean had been sure it was a lie; sure that his brother would never betray him like that.

Tonight, realizing that what Alastair had shown him had been real - he'd freaking _lost _it. Maybe he'd given his brother a little more of a beating than he'd meant to.

Maybe.

On the other hand, Sam hadn't even fought back. He'd _known _that he was wrong, known that he deserved whatever Dean did to him.

Stupid kid.

_Fucking Ruby. _

Dean had seen the way she and Sam had looked at each other after Sam had exorcised the demon. That shared glance had spoken of intimacy as clearly as if he'd seen them screwing.

Using his demon-given powers, screwing that hell-bitch Ruby - _lying _to his _brother _- what else had Sam been up to?

Whatever. It stopped now. Big brother was back. Sam would fall in line.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Dean saw his brother stumble out of the motel.

Even knowing how he'd left him, it was still a shock to see Sam's bruised and bloody face.

"Shit."

_Don't go all big brother - it's not like he didn't deserve it._

Sam tripped over the curb into the street and just barely managed to stop himself from falling.

Dean flinched. He steadied himself, stepped out of the Impala and stared at his brother impassively.

Sam heard the car door slam from across the street and squinted, vision blurring and tunneling. "Dean?"

"Sam."

"Did - did you come back to keep your promise to Dad?"

"_What_?" Dean's voice was sharp with surprise. "I - I won't stop you, Dean. Do what you have to."

Dean's mouth twisted bitterly. "Do you really think I'd _kill _you, Sam?"

Sam gave a little laugh, then choked, the sheen of blood on his lips. The screw in his head tightened another notch.

Dean saw that his teeth were red with blood and his eyes went wide with dismay.

"Think - you gave it - a good shot - brother," Sam said weakly. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell.

As Dean stood frozen, a car came around the corner and skidded to a halt just short of Sam's crumpled body. The three occupants of the car piled out and bent anxiously over his brother's still body.

Unobserved, Dean slid back into the Impala, all too aware of the blood on his clothing and his scraped and bruised knuckles.

As he watched, a few people from the motel and surrounding businesses came out to join in the drama. Within a few minutes a police car and an ambulance were turning into the street and soon after that, Sam was whisked away, the ambulance's siren screaming and the police car following close behind.

Eyes vacant, Dean drained the last of the whiskey. He tossed the empty bottle into the back seat, started the car and went after his brother.

Smiling, Ruby stepped out of a nearby alley and looked after the Impala.

Couldn't have gone better if she'd planned it herself.

Humans. Gotta love 'em.

(((((((((())))))))))

This was hard to write. I don't like it when Dean hurts Sam. Dean's the one that supposed to fix him! (sigh)

Got no idea if it's good or complete crap but I'm outta here - can't spend another freaking minute in the Dean is Mean universe. I'm heading back to Brotherly Schmoop Universe. Or maybe Brothers Who Boff Universe.

Any further Sam breakage will not be done by Dean, 'cause that's just wrong!


	4. A Killing Mood

A KILLING MOOD

When he wakes up the morning after Dean dumped him and Lucifer used his brain for a chew toy, Sam pretty much decides fuck it.

Fuck Dean. Fuck Lucifer. Fuck everything _and_ everyone on the planet.

He doesn't know why he's spent so much of his life worrying about this stinking planet anyway. What the hell has it ever done for him?

It killed his mother, his father, Jessica, Dean. Oh, sure, Dean came back, but what good does that do him now? Sam's alone and will be – well, forever.

So – fuck it.

His only responsibility now, as he sees it, is to say no to Lucifer. Apart from that, he can do as he pleases.

Thing is, without Dean, not much pleases him, except the idea of killing Lucifer.

_That_ would freaking please him.

He doesn't know how he's gonna do it, but Sam figures that after he slaughters his way up the demon food chain, he'll have learned a few new tricks.

After all, it's not like he has to worry about dying, is it?

His lips curve in a bitter, ugly smile.

Yes. Killing something – a whole lot of somethings – will _definitely_ make him feel better.


End file.
